Technological development of driving support or automatic driving for automating a part of vehicle driving has been actively conducted in recent years. Various technologies for supporting driving have been proposed particularly with regard to “parking” which is a limited situation of driving. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a parking support apparatus that calculates a backward path for moving a vehicle to a target parking position by one backward movement and guides the vehicle along the path.